<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Thangs by FallenFighter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313628">New Thangs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFighter/pseuds/FallenFighter'>FallenFighter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Possessive Behavior, preheat, presenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFighter/pseuds/FallenFighter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghyuck's omega is starting to take interest in a certain alpha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hyuck?!” Taeyong yelled from the kitchen. “Do you want some of the food I made?”</p><p>No answer.</p><p>Taeyong’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The maknae always came running for food. His curiosity got the best of him as he made his way over to Donghyuck’s room. The door was cracked which allowed Taeyong to peek in.</p><p>What he saw left him speechless. Donghyuck had made a nest that almost completely engulfed him. It covered his bed from top to bottom. Taeyong could only make out the fluffy nest of hair on top of the boy’s head and the soft snores were the only indication as to why he hadn't responded earlier. Taeyong’s eyes softened at the sight. Their maknae had been working hard on the promotions between 127 and Dream. He more than deserved a break. </p><p>Taeyong walked back out to let Donghyuck sleep in peace. He would set some food aside for when he woke up. Taeyong grabbed his phone to dial Johnny. The phone rang for just a few short seconds before the alpha picked up.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Johnny, you will not believe what I just saw.”</p><p>“Was Doyoung talking to his plants again cause I told him it was creepy to argue with inanimate objects especially at 2 am.”</p><p>“What? No, definitely not that. Our baby made his first nest.”</p><p>“Channie made a nest?! Our little boy is growing up so fast.” Taeyong could imagine Johnny wiping a fake tear. “Wait. Whose clothes did he steal for it?”</p><p>Taeyong paused. “Well now that I think about it, I am not sure I got a good enough whiff.”</p><p>“Well what are you waiting for? Go check.”</p><p>“Fine, but don’t you dare make a sound. I don’t want to wake him up. He needs his sleep.” Taeyong scolded his mate.</p><p>"Not a word."</p><p>Taeyong made his way back to Donghyuck’s room. This time he does more than peek through the crack of the door. He carefully pushed the door open. Taeyong tip toed towards the bed. It didn't take long before he was assaulted by an alpha’s scent. A scent laced with mint and pine that could only belong to the other maknae of the group, Mark Lee. Taeyong was surprised by how he missed it the first time. Every inch of the room smelled like Mark. Being closer to the bed allowed Taeyong to get a better view of Donghyuck who was hugging Mark’s favorite hoodie. Taeyong wanted to laugh. No wonder he was sleeping so peacefully.</p><p>“Taeyong? Are you still there?” Johnny whispered through the phone.</p><p>That snapped Taeyong out of his trance. “Yeah I am.” Taeyong dashed out of the room.</p><p>Once Taeyong knew he was completely out of earshot, he spoke again. “Johnny. He has Mark’s stuff. Every inch of the room smells like those two.”</p><p>Johnny gasped. “So that’s what’s been happening.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Taeyong asked with confusion laced in his voice.</p><p>“Mark has been complaining for a couple days now that his stuff has been going missing. The fact that Donghyuck has it speaks volumes.”</p><p>“My sweet baby is interested in an alpha. Actually now that I think about it, I don’t know how to feel about that information. Do you think he is even aware of it? Channie only presented a dew days ago. I know my omega was very pushy when it started to show its interest in you.”</p><p>“Taeyong you worry too much. Donghyuck will be fine. His instincts will guide him, but I think it might be good for Mark to know.”</p><p>“You’re right. Do you know where he is?”</p><p>Johnny went silent for a second. “Actually now that I think about it, I haven’t seen him in a little while.”</p><p>“Why do I have a bad feeling ab-” Taeyong was cut off.</p><p>Mark stormed into Donghyuck's room, catching Taeyong by surprise. How did he miss hearing the front door open? Taeyong trailed slowly behind him curious to see the outcome, but he was hesitant to stop the young alpha. He looked pissed from what Taeyong could tell. Taeyong knew the second Mark had a good look as he watched a wave of emotions pass over Mark as he took in the sight before him. It went from seething to completely awestruck. His shoulders relaxed and the angry pheromones he was letting off disappeared as if they were never there. Taeyong carefully backed out of the room to let the two have some privacy. The only thing he saw he was Mark whispering into Donghyuck’s ear and Donghyuck pulling the alpha down into the nest before he closed the door. Donghyuck nuzzled into Mark before they promptly fell asleep.</p><p>“Well I just witnessed something interesting.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just more fluff from Mark's perspective of the morning after.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark woke up to a warm body pressed tightly against his own. Mark’s arms were wrapped securely around his torso. Mark nuzzled the dip between Donghyuck’s neck and shoulder. The smell of flowers and honey overtook his senses. He licked a small strip of skin as if to get a taste of potent scent taking root in every inch of his mind.</p><p>“Mark.” Donghyuck’s voice sounded groggy. “What are you doing?”</p><p>Mark hadn’t realized how engrossed he became in the scent Donghyuck was letting off. He immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at Donghyuck like a deer caught in headlights.</p><p>“I-“</p><p>Donghyuck raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer.</p><p>“I don’t know.” It was the truth.</p><p>Mark just felt a sudden urge to get as close to the scent as possible. <i> Was it his alpha? </i></p><p>“Well whatever it is, can we finish it after I go pee?”</p><p>“Yeah of course.” Mark released his grip and mumbled. “Sorry.”</p><p>Donghyuck slowly got up from his comfortable position. He didn’t want to leave, but his bladder could not sustain him any longer. Mark felt so guilty as he had committed a crime. He really hadn’t done anything wrong or at least that was what his alpha was telling him. Mark didn’t want to leave Donghyuck’s side. His alpha growled at the thought. <i> What the hell is wrong with me? </i></p><p>Mark’s thoughts were broken by the sound of the toilet flushing and Donghyuck walking out. Mark watched Donghyuck pause and take in the sight in front of him. Mark felt nervous under the omega’s gaze.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing. Just watching.” Donghyuck shrugged and made his way back to the nest.</p><p>“Are you nearing your heat?” Mark said it so quietly that Donghyuck would have missed it if he hadn't been so close.</p><p>Donghyuck paused. His eyebrows scrunched up while he thought for a second before shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>“Probably. It would explain the nesting and your weird behavior, but honestly I wouldn’t know since this will be the first one.”</p><p>Mark was taken aback. “I’m not being weird.”</p><p>Donghyuck gave him a pointed look. “Dude you just licked my neck. That’s weird.” </p><p>Mark just grumbled and pulled the covers over his head. Donghyuck let him be and pulled his attention back to his nest. The omega was careful to not mess up any part he worked so hard to make. It was only then did he realize how messed up it had gotten since he made it. Donghyuck pulled the entire blanket off of Mark to which the alpha protested, but stopped when he saw Donghyuck in his “work mode”. Mark watched Donghyuck fret over the clothes being out of place. He was so caught up that he pushed the alpha out, so that it was easier to fix. Mark pouted, but Donghyuck continued to ignore him and went about his way. He was careful to weave each and every piece back into its original place. Mark was mesmerized by the omega and how diligent he was being. It made his alpha swoon. He didn’t realize he was letting out pheromones until Donghyuck stopped what he was doing to look up at him with narrowed eyes.</p><p>“Get your butt back in here mister and scent this.” Donghyuck held up a couple items for him to scent. “But don’t mess anything up or I will kill you.”</p><p>“Yes sir.” </p><p>Mark knew better than to argue with him and his alpha had no problems obeying the omega which was odd for Mark. Normally, he hated being told what to do, but from Donghyuck it just felt right. Mark stood back up and told the clothing from Donghyuck. He began to rub it against the scent gland on his neck. The clothing quickly became saturated in his minty pine scent. Donghyuck made grabby hands each time he finished scenting a new item of clothing.</p><p>“There. Now it’s perfect.” Donghyuck admired his work.</p><p>The nest smelled so strongly of Mark that it was impossible to tell Donghyuck had laid in it for hours prior. Mark felt proud by how much Donghyuck sought after his scent so much. Providing comfort to his boyfriend satisfied a desire in him that left his alpha purring.</p><p>Donghyuck pulled Mark down onto the sheets and proceeded to wrap his limbs around the alpha essentially trapping him, not that he minded. Mark reached up to pet Donghyuck soft hair which caused the omega to start purring. Donghyuck pushed his head into Mark’s neck. The alpha could feel the soft puffs of air on his neck. It tickled, but he didn’t dare move in case Donghyuck pulled away as a result. He liked how the omega clung to him more than he’d like to admit.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Mark looked down at the omega.</p><p>Donghyuck lifted his head to look at Mark.</p><p>“Weird.” Donghyuck paused. “I’m sorry for stealing your stuff so often. I know it sucks to have nothing to wear.”</p><p>“I don’t mind.” Mark held him tighter and smirked. “I like when you smell like me plus when I get them back they are covered in your scent.”</p><p>Donghyuck blushed at his face and hid his face in Mark’s chest. “You’re not allowed to say things like that.”</p><p> It caused the alpha to chuckle.</p><p>“Don’t laugh at me.” Mark could hear the pout in his tone.</p><p>“What? It’s cute.”</p><p>Donghyuck looked back up and glared at him. “I hate you.”</p><p>Mark shook his head. “No you don’t.”</p><p>“I will kick you out. Don’t test me. This is <i> my </i> nest.”</p><p>“And half of it is made up of <i> my </i> clothes that you stole from my closet without me noticing.”</p><p>Donghyuck had a look of concern pass on his face as his scent slightly soured. Mark picked up on it immediately.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Donghyuck. I would never make you destroy your beautiful nest.”</p><p>Donghyuck’s expression relaxed. “Thank you.”</p><p>“No need to thank me really. I haven’t done anything.”</p><p>“Don’t say that Mark. You help me in more ways than one. You put up with my crap day and night.”</p><p>“Well that is what boyfriends do for each other.” Mark smiled. “I will always look out for you.”</p><p>“Now that you mention boyfriends. Do you think the others have realized yet?” </p><p>“Our members are the densest people I know. It is almost too easy to get away with things, so I honestly have my doubts.”</p><p>Speaking of the devil, the couple’s attention was stolen by a knock on the door. Johnny hesitantly poked his head through the door. Johnny looked shocked by the scene in front of him, but was quick to hide it.</p><p>“Hey guys, sorry to bother you, but Taeyong was wondering if you guys were hungry. He just made some kimchi-jjigae.”</p><p>Donghyuck’s stomach growled at the thought. Mark and Donghyuck looked at each other before they burst out laughing. Mark looked back at Johnny trying to control his laughter.</p><p>“I would take that as a yes. We will be there in a sec.”</p><p>Johnny smiled fondly at the pair. “Take your time. We will be outside waiting.”</p><p>Johnny left, leaving the door slightly cracked. Mark turned back to Donghyuck with a knowing look.</p><p>“They totally know now.”</p><p>“I mean we didn’t exactly hide it. Ever.” Donghyuck said with a sigh.</p><p>“You’re not wrong and I bet the second we leave this room, Johnny and Taeyong will be all over us in a second.”</p><p>“Yeah no doubt. They really are like our overprotective parents.”</p><p>"Well we might as well face them now before everyone else finds out."</p><p>Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Mark tightly. "I guess, but I will miss our late night cuddle sessions where no one bothered us."</p><p>"Don't worry I make sure we keep our tradition. I will fight tooth and nail to make it happen." Mark held the omega impossibly close.</p><p>"I love you Mark."</p><p>"I love you too Donghyuck to the moon and back."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed. Thank you everyone for the love. &lt;3 I really appreciate it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Donghyuck's heat finally hits.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m scared hyung.”</p><p>Donghyuck’s eyebrows were scrunched together. It made Mark want to kiss the worry away from him. Mark wrapped his arms around him while they laid on the bed. Mark could already smell the strong hints of preheat and it put his alpha on edge. He felt the strong desire to protect Donghyuck from any threats during his most vulnerable time.</p><p>“It’s gonna be okay. I am gonna be here the whole time with you. You don’t need to be afraid.”</p><p>“But hyung. The first heat for an omega is always so hard. Taeyong told me that the cramps are gonna hurt so bad and that my entire body will feel like it’s on fire. And-”</p><p>Mark stopped Donghyuck’s rambling with a soft kiss on his lips. The omega looked up at him with doe eyes that made him want to melt there at that moment.</p><p>“It’s okay to be scared. Change is scary, but everyone will be here waiting for you when it’s over. Hell I was terrified when I went into rut and the only thing the members could do was lock me away in a room. I was too dangerous to be around anyone. Well except for you. All I could think about in that haze was making sure you were alright”</p><p>Donghyuck blushed at the memory. Mark had gotten so possessive over him. He would not let a single person even breath the same air as him. The only way they got him separated from Donghyuck was through pure force. Johnny and Jaehyun held him down with all of their alphas’ strength while Taeyong and Doyoung took him away to the Dreamies dorm. It was quite the fiasco that left everyone’s fur ruffled. The Dreamies worked hard to distract him from worrying about Mark’s well being, but he honestly couldn’t help himself when the alpha usually filled all of his thoughts and dreams. Even Renjun who was known to be very violent and not empathetic towards others, cuddled him till he fell asleep for most of the nights he was there.</p><p>“You’re right. I shouldn’t be so afraid besides I get to have you as my personal slave who will rub my belly when the cramps get bad and get me food when I get hungry.” Donghyuck smiled at the power he had.</p><p>Mark could only chuckle. “Yes I will be your personal slave for the next few days.”</p><p>“Good.” Donghyuck looked significantly more calm with the reassurance that Mark was going to be by his side the entire time.</p><p>“Now let’s go to sleep. You will need all of the sleep you can get before tomorrow comes.”</p><p>Mark moved Donghyuck so that his back was against his chest. It allowed him to easily spoon the younger. Donghyuck purred at the contact and snuggled further into Mark until there wasn’t an inch of space between the two.</p><p>“Goodnight Hyung.”</p><p>“Goodnight Hyuck. Sleep well.”</p><p>. . . . . . . . . .</p><p>Donghyuck woke up to a burning feeling in his abdomen. It made tears well up in his eyes and added a sour hint to his scent. Donghyuck felt around the bed only to realize that Mark was nowhere to be found. His hazy mind began to panic. He let out a distress sound. Donghyuck missed the hurried footsteps from down the hall and the bang of the door against the wall as it was thrown open.</p><p>“Hyuck it’s okay. I am here now.” Mark walked over to the bed where Hyuck writhed in pain. He gently picked up the omega. Donghyuck instantly curled into his chest and relaxed. He let a soft whimper.</p><p>“It hurts alpha.” Mark felt his arms tighten at his title.</p><p>“I know. Do you want me to get your heating pad?” Mark could feel Donghyuck nod frantically. “Alright. I am gonna carry you to the bathroom.”</p><p>Donghyuck let the alpha do whatever would make the pain go away. The cramps felt like someone was dragging a knife across his abdomen. Mark walked over to the bathroom attached to the room where he attempted to set the omega down to get the heat pads. Donghyuck did not like that one but rather, he refused to let go of the alpha. The grip on him was deadly that even Mark could seem to pry off.</p><p>“Hyuck. I need to let you go so that I can put the pad on you.”</p><p>“No. Don’t wanna.”</p><p>“Come on Hyuck it will only be for a second.”</p><p>The omega didn’t budge at all. Mark could only sigh in mild frustration. “Fine. Be difficult then.”</p><p>Mark squatted down with Donghyuck’s body wrapped around his midsection. He dug through the cabinet as best as he could. He was beginning to curse himself for not leaving them on the nightstand before they fell asleep earlier. Luckily, Mark caught sight of the red box. Getting up was the bigger struggle. It was difficult to balance Donghyuck in one arm and the box in the other, but somehow he was able to stand up with falling over. Although, the omega made no attempts to help.</p><p>Mark walked them back to the bedroom. Donghyuck seemed more willing to let go of the alpha when he smelled his nest. Donghyuck sprawled out on the bed. Mark chuckled at him and went to grab a heating pad.</p><p>“Hyuck can I put the heating pad on you or would you rather put it on?”</p><p>Donghyuck looked up at the alpha with a hazy but semi clear look. “You can do it. I trust you.”</p><p>Those words meant so much to Mark. He had Donghyuck’s complete trust and he would do his absolute best to never break it.</p><p>“Okay. I am gonna lift your shirt.”</p><p>Donghyuck smiled at how careful Mark was being. “I know Hyung. It’s okay.”</p><p>Mark lifted his shirt and was met with smooth tan skin. He peeled back the plastic film and gently placed the pad on Donghyuck’s lower stomach area. The alpha watched the omega relax in relief from the heat.</p><p>“Better?”</p><p>“Much. Thank you Mark.”</p><p>“No problem.”</p><p>Donghyuck opened his arms. “Now cuddle me.”</p><p>“Yes your highness.” Mark slipped back into the bed and let himself get engulfed by the omega.</p><p>Donghyuck rubbed his scent all over the alpha which in result pushed Mark to do it back. The two were drenched in each scent which left Donghyuck drowsy.</p><p>“You should sleep Hyuck. You looked exhausted.”</p><p>Donghyuck buried his head in his chest. “Don’t wanna.”</p><p>“You’re in heat. Your body is working extra hard, so you need to sleep more.”</p><p>Donghyuck groaned. “I hate being in heat.”</p><p>“I know, but Taeyong said you only have a couple more days since it’s your first.”</p><p>“A couple more <i> days </i>? I am already done with this.”</p><p>Mark chuckled. “Well if you go to sleep you won’t remember much of it.”</p><p>Mark took the silence as a good sign.</p><p>“Fine, but you can’t leave at all. Not a single inch out of my nest.” Donghyuck lifted his head and squinted his eyes in an attempt to look threatening. “I will drag you back by your precious hair.”</p><p>Mark was surprised with how feisty he was being, but loved it nonetheless. He was too whipped for the omega to ever go against him. “Of course love. I will be by your side the whole time.”</p><p>"Good boy."</p><p>Donghyuck fell asleep with a smile on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will be writing a couple more chapters since I got so much support on the first two. Thank you guys so much for the words of encouragement. It means a lot to know that you are enjoying so much. Thank you as always for taking the time to read my stories. I hope you enjoyed. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hyuck's Heat Part 2</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cramps only got worse throughout his heat. Donghyuck became glued to his bed with Mark by his side rubbing his stomach in an attempt to alleviate some of the pain. Being close to him helped, but it forced Mark to have to stay 24/7 by his side. Mark had to bring Donghyuck with him everywhere he went, like trips to the bathroom. Donghyuck would whimper and start to cry if Mark tried to leave his side. It was hard to persuade the omega to his nest though too even when the omega had to use the bathroom.</p><p>“Maaarrrkk. It hurts.” Donghyuck tugged on his arm. “Make it go away.”</p><p>“I know Hyuck, but I can’t do anything. I already gave some medicine and got you a new heating pad. There really isn’t much I can do. All we can do is wait.”</p><p>Donghyuck pouted. “Don’t worry Hyuck this should be your last day, so you should start feeling better soon.”</p><p>The omega knew Mark was right but that didn’t mean that the past few days hadn’t been hell. Taeyong wasn’t kidding when he said it would hurt. Donghyuck hated being an omega for that very fact, but there wasn’t anything he could. At least he had Mark. Now that he thought about it, Donghyuck felt bad for forcing the poor alpha to stay by his side the whole time. He felt guilty for his own behavior and how he treated his boyfriend. He was being a total brat.</p><p>“I’m sorry Hyung.”</p><p>Mark looked over at his boyfriend with confusion. “What for?”</p><p>“Everything. I have been such a pain in the ass.”</p><p>Mark chuckled. “Hyuck you can’t help it. Your body is undergoing a lot of changes right now. It takes time to adjust. Plus I don’t mind getting to spend so much time with you.”</p><p>“Thank you for being so patient with me.”</p><p>“Of course Hyuck. You know I love you and nothing will change that fact.”</p><p>Donghyuck blushed and hid his face from the alpha’s view. “I love you too, Markie.”</p><p>Mark pulled the omega closer to him and embraced him. Donghyuck snuggled into his chest and let out a content sigh. Donghyuck’s stomach growled only minutes later which caused the two to start laughing.</p><p>“I swear Hyuck you are a bottomless pit. Are you ever not hungry?”</p><p>Donghyuck shook his head. “Nope. I can eat at any point in the day no matter how much I have already eaten. It is mildly concerning to be honest with you.”</p><p>“Remind me to always keep snacks on me for you.”</p><p>Donghyuck perked up at the mention of snacks. </p><p>“Yes sir.” He saluted the alpha.</p><p>“Now would you like me to go get you some snacks from the kitchen?”</p><p>Donghyuck nodded. “Yes please.”</p><p>“Alrighty I will be right back.” Mark got up hesitantly as if afraid that Donghyuck would freak out on him again. Luckily, Donghyuck looked completely calm which could only mean that his heat was nearly over. As much Mark loved spending every second with his boyfriend, he did enjoy some time to himself. He was also sure that once it was over the dreamies would be all over the newly presented omega. They would surely want to make a group nest with him to celebrate.</p><p>The second Mark left the room, it felt as though he was in a completely different world. He was so used to being suffocated by Donghyuck’s scent of sunflowers and honey that he had nearly forgotten that it could smell like anything else. He was met with Doyoung and Taeyong chatting at the table about lyrics to a new song. They looked up surprised to see the alpha outside of Donghyuck and Mark’s room.</p><p>“Oh Mark what a surprise. How is Donghyuck doing?” Taeyong got up, looking like he wanted to check on the maknae himself.</p><p>“Much better hyung. His cramps and fever are going away which makes me think his heat is ending soon.”</p><p>The leader relaxes. “Thank goodness. I am so glad that Hyuck had you to stay with him. I didn’t want him to go through what I went through.”</p><p>“Oh trust me hyung. He made sure I knew if he needed anything.”</p><p>Doyoung snorts from his spot at the table. “Of course Donghyuck would. He is our spoiled little baby. We give him everything he wants.”</p><p>“You’re not wrong there.” Mark looked over to Taeyong. “You can go check on him. I have to make some snacks anyway, so it will take me a couple minutes.”</p><p>Taeyong nodded. “Thank you Mark.”</p><p>Mark nodded and watched his hyung walk towards his bedroom.</p><p>Mark went on to make some snacks. Taeyong on the other hand, quietly made his way towards the maknae’s room. He peeked his head in to see said maknae laying spread eagle across the bed, staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>“Does the ceiling hold the answers to the universe or something?”</p><p>Donghyuck snapped out of his haze and looked up at the leader. “Oh hi hyung.”</p><p>Taeyong smiled. “Hi Hyuck. How are you feeling?” Taeyong walked over to the edge of the bed.</p><p>“Weird.”</p><p>“Makes sense. Your body has changed a lot in the past few days. Does anything hurt?”</p><p>Donghyuck shook his head. “No. The medication kicked in, so I don’t feel any cramps. Other than that I am fine.”</p><p>Taeyong gestured towards the bed, asking to sit down. Donghyuck moved over to make room.</p><p>“No. I mean how has everything been?”</p><p>Tears welled up in his eyes. “It was so hard. I thought the pain would never go away and I got so scared. How did you do it hyung? How did you make it look so easy?”</p><p>Taeyong looked at the younger with a sad look. “It wasn’t easy for me either, Hyuck. I didn’t leave my room for days after my heat was over. I was so scared and no one told me what was happening. Johnny was the only one I would let near me for weeks. I was so scared of everyone and everything.”</p><p>Donghyuck’s face fell. “I’m sorry Hyung. I didn’t mean-”</p><p>Taeyong shook his head. “I don’t mean to belittle your own experience. I just wanted to let you know that presenting is scary and you are doing an amazing job. Things will get easier I promise. It just takes time.”</p><p>“Thank you Hyung. For telling me. I am happy that you trust me enough to tell me something so personal.”</p><p>“Of course Hyuckie. You’re not alone nor will you ever be.”</p><p>Donghyuck felt all fuzzy inside. It made him reach over and hug his Hyung. Taeyong gladly reciprocated the gesture and hugged back. They stayed like that until they eventually interrupted by Mark and Johnny. It was a sweet and blissful end to his first heat and a memory that he would hold onto for many years to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for taking the time to read this. &lt;3.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mark gets a little jealous~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hyuckie!”</p><p>“Hyuck!”</p><p>“Duckie!”</p><p>The ‘00 line tackled their fellow member onto the ground like a pack of puppies.</p><p>“Guys calm down. I was only gone for a few days.” Donghyuck tried to pry the many limbs off of him, but failed miserably.</p><p>“Hyuck it’s been forever since the last time we saw you.” Jaemin pouted while placing kisses all over his face.</p><p>Donghyuck tried to move away which only caused Jaemin to get closer. “Will you stop it? You are so dramatic.”</p><p>“Hey it’s not everyday that one of our best friends presents. Just look at how beautiful you have gotten Duckie. How will I monopolize all of the attention now?” Donghyuck blushed as Jaemin pinched his cheeks.</p><p>It caused Renjun and Jeno to coo at him. Donghyuck only blushed harder with all of the attention of him. “Stop it guys or else I will turn Mark onto you guys.”</p><p>Renjun scoffed. “Oh please Mark-hyung couldn’t hurt a fly.”</p><p>Donghyuck gave him a pointed look. </p><p>“Well I take it back. He would definitely beat anyone who tried to hurt you or anyone else in the pack, but mostly just you.” Renjun pet Donghyuck’s messy hair. “That alpha is too possessive if you ask me. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you two separated except for when you got injured and had to go home.”</p><p> “Boy did he call you too. I don’t think he went a day without hearing your voice or seeing your face. Heck when he was being really annoying he’d call multiple times.” Jaemin said as he shook his head.</p><p>“It was even worse when you didn’t pick up. He would just mope in a half-assed nest he made from the stuff you left.” Jeno added.</p><p>Donghyuck’s eyes widened at the new information and felt his heart beat faster. “He missed me that much? And he made a nest?”</p><p>“Ugh yes. It was such a disaster. Your room was. He wouldn’t let us go near it either in case we “tainted your scent”. Honestly, how many times do we have to tell you how whipped Mark is for you?” Renjun pinched his cheek. “I swear you guys act as if you just started dating.”</p><p>Donghyuck blushed. “Well I can’t help it if everything that Marks does makes me feel all fuzzy inside.”</p><p>“Oh Junnie quit teasing him.” Jaemin swatted his mate’s arm. “Hyuckie is just too innocent for this world.”</p><p>Jaemin’s face went from happy to more stern. “Now I know you and Mark love each other, but don’t let him push you to do anything you don’t want. If I had it my way, that alpha wouldn’t even be able to breath the same air as you.”</p><p>“Don’t worry mom. Mark would never in a million years push to do something I am not comfortable with. Hell I was the one who asked him out in the first place because he was scared he was “pushing his feelings onto me.”” Donghyuck sighed. “It was another story trying to get him to actually agree to go out with me.”</p><p>“Don’t worry Hyuck. Mark is just being careful. He would date someone he intends to mate, so I can’t really blame him.”</p><p>Donghyuck blushed for the millionth time at the mention of mating. “W-we’re not t-there yet.”</p><p>The trio burst out laughing and continued to ruthlessly tease the poor omega. Little did they know that Mark had been watching the interaction from afar. His scent had tinged. Donghyuck looked so happy with them. Mark couldn’t help, but feel jealous. He wanted to be the only one to make Donghyuck that happy. <i> Am I not enough? </i> He pushed away the thoughts as best as he could and tried to focus on the important things. Doubting Donghyuck would only put a detrimental strain on their relationship. They belonged to each other and that’s what mattered.</p><p>“Mark! Save me from these fiends! They won’t leave me alone!”</p><p>Mark’s thoughts were completely interrupted at his boyfriend’s call. Mark glanced up to look at the scene before him. Renjun and Jaemin were attacking his boyfriend with tickles. As a result of living together for so long, they all knew each other’s weak points. It made it all the more entertaining for Mark to watch. Mark smiled as he watched his boyfriend try and reach out for him.</p><p>“Mark quit standing there and help me.”</p><p>Mark laughed, but stood still. “I hate to say, but I enjoy watching you suffer a little bit. Don’t you know how much trouble you cause me.”</p><p>Donghyuck fake cried and flailed his arms. “My boyfriend doesn’t love me anymore. What is the point to even living then?”</p><p>Donghyuck’s dramatic and short monologue had stopped the tickling. Renjun shook his head. “You are so dramatic Hyuck. As if that could ever actually happen.”</p><p>“Oh no we are not starting this again. I am not gonna let you use my feelings for your own pleasure.” Donghyuck got up quickly and stumbled over towards Mark.</p><p>He threw himself into the alpha’s arms. Mark was more than happy to accept the omega. The trio cooed as they watched Donghyuck nuzzle into Mark’s chest.</p><p>“Fine we will leave you alone. For now at least.” Jaemin smiled. “Go enjoy yourselves then. Hyuckie’s hormones will stabilize faster if he’s with Mark anyways.” Jaemin shooed the couple back into their room.</p><p>The couple walked back to their shared room. Donghyuck was glued to Mark. He had his cheek pressed to the alpha’s collar bone and was just inhaling Mark’s scent.</p><p>“You alright Hyuck?” Mark tried to pry the omega away, but made no progress as Donghyuck only pressed harder.</p><p>“You smell weird.”</p><p>Mark was taken aback. “What do you mean? I don’t smell weird.”</p><p>Donghyuck shook his head. “It smells off. Bitter. Did something happen Mark?”</p><p>Mark felt his heart start to race. <i> How had Donghyuck picked up on it so quickly? </i> “I-it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Mark stuttered out. </p><p>Donghyuck finally lifted his head. His expression clearly showed that he was taking any bullshit. It only made Mark more nervous.</p><p>“Tell me. Something is clearly wrong. I can sense it.”</p><p>“I-it’s stupid really.”</p><p>“No Mark it isn’t.” Donghyuck was very curt.</p><p>“Fine.” Mark paused to collect his thoughts. “I was jealous, alright?”</p><p>“Why?” The question made Mark’s alpha growl as it remembered just how touchy the trio was being with his <i> mate. </i></p><p>“I didn’t like how close they were being.”</p><p>“The trio?”</p><p>Mark nodded. “But you had no issue with Taeyong and Johnny?”</p><p>“It’s different. They’re like parents to us. We left our own parents at such a young age that we were still growing up. Plus my alpha seems to know better than to get in the way of Taeyong when his motherly instincts start kicking in.”</p><p>Mark kept his head down as if he was waiting to get scolded for doing something wrong. His greatest fear was disappointing Donghyuck.</p><p>“Oh Mark. You silly goose.” Donghyuck brought his hands up to cup the alpha’s face. The warmth brought a sense of calmness to Mark. “You don’t need to feel threatened by the trio. They could and would never take me away from you. After all we’re <i> soulmates, </i> aren’t we?”</p><p>Mark smiled. “You’re right. You’re always right. I was just being silly. I should know by now that you are mine. I’ve even made that clear long before you presented.”</p><p>“Yeah you possessive little fiend. Everyone almost thought I had presented as an alpha just because of how strong I smelled of you all the time. Not that I’m complaining though honestly. I love my possessive little alpha.” Donghyuck nuzzled his nose.</p><p>The two went off to cuddle for the rest of the afternoon. It wasn’t until dinner time that everyone had started wondering where the couple had run off to.</p><p>“You think they’re doing the <i> nasty </i> ?"</p><p>Yuta received a slap on the back for his comment from Doyoung. “Don’t you dare talk about our maknaes like that. You know they are too young for that sort of thing.”</p><p>“Aish. I was kidding, but honestly no one has seen them for hours. Shouldn’t we be worried.” Yuta threw his hands up to be dramatic.</p><p>“Well if you’re so worried, why don’t you go check on them then?” Taeil interjected as he stirred their dinner.</p><p>Yuta looked over at the beta with a torn look. He bit his lip. “I would but I don’t think I could handle them being all lovey dovey.” Yuta then turned to Taeyong and Johnny who sat on the couch, completely mesmerized by each other. “I deal with that enough as it is.”</p><p>Taeil waved his hand and shook his head. “Oh don’t be such a baby Yuta. You know you are not any better when it comes to me and Winwin.”</p><p>Yuta whined. “Our sweet and wonderful mate has nothing to do with this and I certainly do not do that with you in the company of others.”</p><p>“Oh really now says the man who literally smothers us the second he sees us and won’t leave our side till we practically pry you off.”</p><p>Yuta whimpered. “That’s not nice Taeil. Why do you have to be so mean to me? We’re mates after all.”</p><p>“Just go check on the maknaes. I may even reward you later.” Groans of disgust could be heard from various members in the room which only made Yuta blush and Taeil laugh. “Dinner is almost done and I will not have them miss it.”</p><p>Yuta reluctantly nodded and got up from his spot. He slowly made his way towards their room. He kept his eyes perked for any sign of movement or noise but Yuta was only met with silence.</p><p>Yuta carefully opened their door. The loud creak of the door did nothing to help him stay incognito rather he heard rustling instead.</p><p>“Guys I swear to god if you are naked I am gonna cry.”</p><p>Donghyuck snorted. “Don’t worry Yuta-hyung we were just cuddling.”</p><p>With that said Yuta felt brave enough to open the door all of the way. He was met with the two adorable maknaes wrapped up in each other. It was beyond wholesome and it allowed Yuta to let go of his fear of being traumatized. Yuta happily strutted right in as if he owned the place.</p><p>“Rise and shine guys. It’s time for dinner.” Yuta walked over with the intent to pull the blanket off of them. However he was met with a fierce growl from Mark. Yuta felt the hair on his arms rise. <i> Fuck. Retreat. Retreat. </i> Yuta was not a violent alpha. He chose being passive over aggressive any day. He immediately let go of the blanket and backed away.</p><p>Donghyuck shook his head, baffled. “Oh Markie. It’s just Yuta. He isn’t gonna hurt me.”</p><p>Mark grunted in response and glared at his Hyung while he hugged Donghyuck tighter. Donghyuck shook his head with a sigh.</p><p>“We will be right out, Hyung. Sorry about that.”</p><p>“Take your time. No worries.” Yuta practically ran out of the room and went directly to his mate.</p><p>Yuta faked cried into Taeil's back as he hugged him. “Markie is scary.”</p><p>Taeil raised an eyebrow as he turned towards his mate. “What do you mean? Mark is harmless.”</p><p>“He growled at me Hyung. Growled. I haven’t heard him do that in so long.”</p><p>Taeil chuckled. “Well. Mark is going to be very possessive over Donghyuck until those two finally decide to mate. It’s his alphas way of making sure there is no threat to his claim. I mean you did the same thing with me and Winwin.”</p><p>“Really? I was that bad?” Taeil nodded. “I’m sorry Taeil. I didn’t mean to cause so much trouble for you both.”</p><p>“Don’t worry Yu. It’s in the past now and what matters is how we live now.”</p><p>“You’re right. I just don't understand why Mark would see me as a threat. I'm already mated. He had no issue with Taeyong and Johnny.”</p><p>Taeyong and Johnny finally seem to snap out of their lovey dovey haze. "Mark's alpha probably recognizes me as more a parental figure than a threat. I did practically raise those two before they presented."</p><p>"That'd be my guess Hyung." All of the heads whipped around to the newcomers. Mark had an arm around Donghyuck. "Also sorry Yuta, I didn't mean to do that."</p><p>"No worries kid. It happens to the best of us. We can't control all of our instincts. They are simply a part of us." Yuta shrugs.</p><p>“Alright then, now that that is settled who’s hungry.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed the ending to my mini series. I apologize for being so late with this chapter. I'm not dead I swear. Thank you for reading as always and I hope you have a wonderful day &lt;3.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it. I just wanted to write something cute and domestic. Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>